In The Midst Of The Mist, Rain Falls
by Craziest Les Mizzie
Summary: Rain is a abused kit. Her mother suffers from an illness. They both sing about missing each other. (Castle On A Cloud/Fantine's Death) *Mist, Freckledleaf, Twigpaw, Thrushpaw, Rain, Goldenfeet, Blazestar and every other cat belong to ME*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Movie Version! Because it is movie, and movie is awesome.**

Mist was lying in HopeClan's medicine den, derliously seeing her kit, whom she had left with her cousins, Rain. The medicine cat, Fleckedleaf, and his apprentice, Twigpaw, tried to help her in any way they could, but she was dying of Greencough.

"Rain, it's turned so cold... Rain, you should be sleeping.. You've played the day away, and soon it will be night.." She coughed violently, and Twigpaw took a paw-step, but Freckledleaf murmured, "Let it go. She will die."

"Come to me, Rain, the light is fading.. Don't you see the evening star appearing? Come to me and rest against my shoulder, how fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder." She murmured.

Her best friend, who had taken care of her padded in. "Dear Mist, Rain will be here soon.. Dear Mist, she _will _be by your side.." Goldenfeet promised.

"Come, Rain.. My kit, where did you go?" Mist cried, not seeing her anymore.

"Be at peace.. Be at peace.. Forevermore!" Goldenfeet stroked her fur with his tail.

"My dear Rain..." Mist mewed.

"Shall live here in HopeClan.." The golden tabby tom meowed.

"Take her now.."

"Your kit will want for nothing."

"My good Goldenfeet, you come from StarClan up above.."

"For Starclan's sake, please stay till I am sleeping.. And tell Rain I love her and I'll see her when I wake..." She meowed.

She could utter more sentance. "I.. Want.. Her.. Warrior name to.. Be Rain.. Mist..." She struggled with the sentance, then died, as her eyes closed.

"I loved you, Mist. I really did." Goldenfeet mourned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Summary: ****_Rain is a abused kit. Her mother suffers from an illness. They both sing about missing each other. (Castle On A Cloud/Fantine's Death)_**

_Her foster mother, named Willow, a white she-cat, raised her paw, and Rain rushed away, hiding. _

_She bumped headfirst into Dawn, her foster sister. "Mama! She's over here!" The pale ginger she-kit meowed. _

_Before Rain could scramble away, her foster father, named Russet, a reddish tabby tom, picked her up and plopped her right in front of her 'mother.' "Say goodbye, kit!" Willow snarled, her forepaw raised. Rain braced for the impact and- _

Rain opened her emerald green eyes, and set her fur down. "Oh.. Just a dream.. Just a dream." She shivered as the barn door opened to give her food. Well, for the other three kits, Dawn, Hawk, and Moss. Sometimes when her parents weren't looking, Moss would give Rain food, because they got along really well.

"There is a castle on a cloud.. I like to go there in my sleep.. Aren't any barn floors for me to clean! Not in my castle on a cloud.." She meowed, and she started to walk, each blue-gray paw going slowly.

"There are sparrows that I have caught.. There are a hundred kits that I can play with.. No cat mewls or meows too loud! Not in my castle on a cloud.." She murmured, her tail now moving slowly.

"There is a she-cat, shining bright! Licks me, and mews a lullaby! She's nice to see and she's soft to feel.. She meows, 'Rain, I love you very much..'" Rain purred, at the thought of her silver tabby mother.

"I know a place where no cat's lost.. I know a place where no cat wails.. Wailing at all is not allowed! Not in my castle on a cloud." She mewed, faith and hope that one day she would go to her happy home, but it was broken.

"Oh help! I think I hear them now, and I'm nowhere near finished cleaning off the floor. Oh, it's her! It's Willow!" She cried.

"Now look who's here, the little kitten herself! Pretending once again she's been so 'awfully good'.. Better not let me catch you slacking! Better not catch my eye! Ten rotten thrushes your mother sends me, what is that going to get?" The pure white she-cat growled.

"Now go outside! My little 'precious kit!' And go and hunt Starlings in the woods!" She hissed, and Rain was padding away, slowly.

"We should never have taken you in in the first place! How stupid the things that we do! Like mother like daughter, the scum of the forest." Willow grumbled.

Then a pale ginger she-kit and brown tabby kit bounced in, both tripping Rain. A calico briskly helped Rain, then followed the kits.

"Dawn and Moss, come my dear! Hawk, let me see you! You look very well with your fur brushed down! There's some little kits who know how to behave, and they know how to brush their fur, and I'm saying thank heaven for that." Willow praised her three kits, Moss, the calico, Hawk, the brown tabby, and Dawn, the pale ginger she-kit.

Willow then noticed Rain. "Still there Rain? Your tears will do you no good! I told you hunt for Starlings in the wood!" She snapped.

Rain's blue-gray tabby ears were flattened against her skull. "Please do not send me out alone! Not in the darkness on my own!" She pleaded, the crystal tears forming in her eyes.

"Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something, and I never ask twice!" Willow snarled.

Rain was pushed out, into the cold. She saw Russet, "Hello."

"Hello, kit." Russet padded to the barn.

As she made her way to the woods, she started to hum her 'Castle On A Cloud' song.

Rain then saw a starling. She got into a hunter's crouch, her haunches up in the air. Unsheathing her claws, she slid them until she almost slid them on a twig. Her back left paw did however, and the Starling fluttered into air. Before it could go far, Rain leaped into the air and killed it.

"Nice catch." A voice startled Rain.

"W-W-Who's there?" The blue-gray mewed, turning around.

"I'm Thrushpaw." A golden-brown tabby tom meowed.

"I'm Rain." She responded.

Thrushpaw lifted his nose, "Leave. This is HopeClan's territory!"

Rain backed away. "Why?"

"My leader! She's com-" The tabby was cut off.

"What has that Thrushpaw?" A pale brown tom with golden paws padded up, with a reddish she-cat behind him.

"Nothing, Goldenfeet. I just met Rain, the kittypet, and so yeah." He mewed.

"I'm not a kittypet!" Rain growled.

"I saw you catch the Starling. Would you like to join?" The she-cat meowed.

"But, Blazestar! She's a kitty-" Thrushpaw protested.

"I _will _join HopeClan. I will become Rainpaw!" Rain mewed.

As she followed them into the forest, she decided. _I guess I will have a good life after all..._


	3. Epilogue SO FREAKING LONG!

**A/N: Here's a little epilogue about Rain as a warrior. Yes. Rain is a beautiful she-cat.**

"Rainmist!" Rainmist's eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep.

"Ugh. What is it?" She mewed, yawned. She looked up and saw her best friend, a golden-brown tomcat named Thrushwing.

"You're on the hunting patrol. Sootcloud will get cranky if he doesn't see you." He meowed, and Rainmist chuckled at the comment about the black-and-gray deputy.

She padded outside the warrior's den, and went up to the hunting patrol.

"Alright. Pineleap, you lead the patrol. The others, behind him." Sootfern meowed to the brown tabby tomcat, and Pineleap, Badgerheart, Ashflight, and Willowfur went off, Rainmist on their tail.

"I'll hunt over by MiceRocks!" Rainmist meowed, bouncing away. She looked upon the rocks, and was glad that there was so many mice.

"Hey! I'll come with you!" Willowfur mewed, trailing after her.

After the two she-cats had caught some mice, a yowl ripped the silence.

Rainmist and Willowfur exchanged glances, before running towards the sound.

When they got there, Ashflight was attacking a reddish tabby tomcat, and behind him, there was a frightened calico, her ears thickly laid back, and her tail in between her shivering, skinny legs.

Knowing that fighting was no use, Rainmist yelled at the cats fighting, "Ashflight! Stop this!"

Ashflight stopped and unwillingly scrambled off the tomcat and looked at Rainmist.

That was Pineleap and the others came out. The brown tabby immediately asked, "Rainmist! What happened?"

Rainmist answered, "I found Ashflight attacking this tomcat."

"First of all, Ashflight, did you even ask them what they were doing?" Pineleap demanded, his blue eyes glaring at the light gray she-cat.

Ashflight was silent. "No." She responded.

Pineleap sighed. "Alright, you two cats. What are your-" He started to meow, but noticed the cats were gone. "We'll see them again. Don't worry, Pineleap." Rainmist mewed, her tail tip touching his shoulder.

..

As the reddish tabby tom and calico ran through the forest, the tabby laughed. "What are you laughing at?" She meowed.

"You! You were so scared, you hid behind me!" He laughed.

"Was not!" She growled at him.

"Was too!" He mewed back.

She snorted. "At least I wasn't the one to first turn tail!"

The tabby groaned. "I hate it when you get the last laugh, Moss!"

"I know, Crimson!" She laughed, running to their den. (don't get any ideas)

..

After moments of silence in the den, Crimson got up. "I'm going to hunt." He meowed, then stalked off.

"Ok." Moss softly meowed, and watched him go. She thought of that day's earlier events; The light gray she-cat named Ashflight, the clan cats.. But out of all of them, there was cat who struck her the most. That blue-gray hit her like a bunch of mice falling on her.

_What was her name again? Rain.. Rain.. Rainmist! Wait. Reverse. Rain?!_

She ripped from her thoughts when she realized who Rainmist was. Rain! The cat who was her best friend as a kit.

"Rain! Dear god! I remember now.. Oh Rain, how can this be? We were _kits_ together! How is possible?" Moss whispered, then laid her head on her calico paws, waiting for Crimson to come back. Soon enough, he did. With two squirrels and a wistful look in his golden eyes. She also remembered how he stared at Rainmist.

"Good Heaven! Boy, aren't they idiots?" Moss asked.

"That she-cat, who was she?" Crimson mewed, lying down.

"Those clan cats! They couldn't catch us if they tried!" She snorted.

Crimson altered his golden gaze to her. "Moss, who was that she-cat?" He asked.

The calico's gaze switched from memory to fierceness. "Probably some mouse-brained cat!" She snapped, her neck fur going up.

"Moss, find her for me, so i can meet her!" He pleaded.

"What do I get?" She asked, her amber eyes not meeting his golden ones.

"Anything!" He meowed.

"I see I've got you all 'cited now! But only The Heavens know what ya see in 'er! Ooh, you're all.. _Delighted_ now?" She mewed, then pushed the mouse he had offered away. "Crimson. That's your mouse, eat it.."

"Please Moss! Just _please_ do this for me! I may have seen her once, dear Moss! She's the love of my life!" He yowled, sighed heavily.

_ "She's the love of my life!" _Those five words shattered Moss's world and heart. Her crush, and best friend, was in love with her own long lost friend.

Moss waited awhile before speaking again. "I-I-I'll f-find her.. For you, Crimson." She meowed.

_I'm only doing this because I love you.. If only you weren't so oblivious.. _

The calico briskly padded to the camp, going behind the dens. She saw a den with big and full grown cats.

_This must be the warriors den.. _She thought.

She then hissed, spotting Rainmist. The blue-gray she-cat groggily woke up, and padded outside the warriors den, behind it. "Who's there?!" She growled.

"Meet me at FourRocks at Moonhigh, tomorrow!" Moss snarled, taking Rainmist by surprise. So, in that moment, Moss scurried out of there.

..

The next day, Rainmist woke up, still wondering about the calico who had talked to her last night. Then, her thoughts drifted off to the reddish tabby tom who had been fighting Ashflight. "This is strange.. The feeling.. I feel my life has begun.. At last! This new change... Can we really fall in love that easily?" She whispered.

"What is wrong with you, Rainmist? Have you been too distant? So many different things that are unclear.. So many other things.. That are unknown.." She meowed, sighing very blissfully.

"In my life.. I ask myself so many different questions.. In my life, there are times when I see the birds sing their song.. And I wish.. How I wish! I could join them, be truly free!" She mewed.

She paused, before asking herself questions. "Does he know I'm here? Was he just a dream? Did he see through my gaze? Does he feel the same way?"

"In my life.. I was so alone.. But anymore.. Until he finds me.. Here, in HopeClan.." Rainmist meowed, sitting there, watching the border.

Her father, Goldenstar, padded up to her. "Dear Rainmist.. You act like a lonely she-cat.. Why have you been so.. So sad lately? If you need friends, you always have Thrushwing! He's good and loyal.." He meowed.

"There's more than I know that I want to know.. My past, Goldenstar. My past! I cannot remember it! Nor yours.." Rainmist told her father.

"Rainmist.. How many do I have to tell you? What's past is gone.. And the future matters most!" He sighed.

"You do realize I'm not longer a kit?! I'm a full grown warrior! I deserve to know!" She protested.

"No, Rainmist!" Goldenstar gave a sharp glare.

"But Goldenstar-" She was cut off by Goldenstar snapping, "Rainmist! That's enough! If I told you before, I've told you a billion times. No." He then walked away.

..

Sometime later, Moss and Crimson were padding off to SolidRock. "Oh, I'm going to meet my beloved! I feel so full of life, bliss and happiness! Oh, isn't it great, Moss?" Crimson cried.

"Yes, 'Rimson. It's wonderful.." The calico meowed.

"Not really.. I wish I was yours, dear Crimson!" Moss whispered to herself.

Crimson bounded up to SolidRock. "Dear She-cat! Have you come tonight?" His voice was tender though the dark, breezy, cold night.

A blue-gray she-cat with emerald green eyes padded up the rocks. "Of course!" She responded.

"You're b-beautiful.." Crimson mewed to her, stricken by the she-cat beauty.

She blushed, her ears flicking back. "Thank you."

"What is your name?" He asked, his head tilting to the side.

"My name is Rainmist.. Yours?" She whispered, sitting down.

"Crimson." He , padding to her to sit next her.

"D-D-D-Do.." Crimson started to say then growled in frustration. "Ugh.. This is so hard to ask!" He muttered.

Rainmist nuzzled him. "What is it?" She whispered.

"Doyouloveme? Oh god, that was so hard!" He blurted the sentence out.

"What?" She repeated.

He sighed heavily before repeating himself again. "Do you love me?" He asked, his gaze meeting hers.

"Of course!" She cried happily.

Moss, meanwhile was watching. "Well.. This is what you get.. For bringing your crush to meet your long lost best friend.." She muttered.

"Moss! Why don't you meet my beloved, Rainmist?" He asked, and the calico got up and lay down, near the couple. "Rainmist.. Meet Moss.." Moss's eyes hopefully looked upon Rainmist, wanting to know if she remember her. But she didn't, she just dipped her head.

Moss sighed. Her lost friend didn't remember her. "Rainmist. Don't you remember me?" Moss asked the blue-gray she-cat.

Rainmist meowed, "No. Should I?"

Moss opened her mouth to sing. The song, Rainmist would surely know.

"There is a castle on a cloud.. I like to go there in my sleep.. Aren't any barn floors for me to clean! Not in my castle on a cloud.." Moss closed her eyes.

"There are sparrows that I have caught.. There are a hundred kits that I can play with.. No cat mewls or meows too loud! Not in my castle on a cloud.." She murmured.

"There is a she-cat, shining bright! Licks me, and mews a lullaby! She's nice to see and she's soft to feel.. She meows, 'Rain, I love you very much..'" She kept that part the same because Rainmist might not remember it by any other way.

"I know a place where no cat's lost.. I know a place where no cat wails.. Wailing at all is not allowed! Not in my castle on a cloud." Moss finished, looking upon Rainmist.

Rainmist then let out a happy cry. "Oh Moss! How could I forget about you?!" Then she paused. "Wait.. How happened to Willow, Russet, Dawn, and Hawk?"

Moss closed her eyes before remembering.

*LE AWESOME FLASHBACK CUZ YEAH*

_Moss watched her brother, sister, mother, and mother all cough. "Mama? Hawk? Papa? Dawn?" She asked, and saw that Dawn had stopped breathing. "Dawn! Oh Mama, what do we do?!" She cried. Soon enough, her mother and brother were dead too. "Papa! Are you dead?! Please, no! I'm only a kit!" She wailed, but her papa was already dead. _

_She padded away, casting a tearful glance. She came across a cream she-cat rogue. "Scat, stupid kit!" She yowled, her claw unsheathed, aiming for the calico kit. Moss scurried away, bolting into a reddish tabby tom-kit. "Who are you?!" She growled, for she had already learned to be wary of strangers._

_"Firstly, I'm only a kit, I'm not going to do any harm! Secondly, my name's Crimson!" _

*END TO LE AWESOME FLASHBACK CUZ YEAH*

"Oh dear.. Moss.. I had no idea!" Crimson whispered.

"That's why. Why I don't talk about my past." Moss meowed. "You were were truly my only friend after Rainmist left." She dipped her head to the reddish tabby.

"I have an idea!" Rainmist exclaimed.

"What?" Moss tilted her calico head.

Rainmist bounding excitedly. "You could join HopeClan! You could be HopeClan warriors!" She meowed.

"I don't know.." Moss shuffled her paws.

"C'mon! Pretty please?!" Rainmist pleaded.

Moss groaned. "FINE!"

"Yay!" Crimson and Rainmist meowed.

And so, Crimson and Moss were brought to HopeClan and Crimson became Crimsonstorm and Moss became Mossdawn, because of her beloved sister.

..

Crimsonstorm and Mossdawn were fighting DreamClan. "What are you _loners_ doing?" A dark gray tom named Stormfang was taunting them.

"We are _not_ loners!" Mossdawn bristled.

A DreamClan apprentice, named Lightningpaw laughed. "Ha! I laugh! You must be loners!"

Mossdawn snapped at the apprentice. "Be careful, apprentice! I've had a hard life, unlike you! My family died, _before my very eyes_!"

Lightningpaw scowled before slinking behind his mentor, Milkfur, a white she-cat. That was when Milkfur lunged at Crimsonstorm.

Mossdawn couldn't see her love die before her eyes, so she leaped at Milkfur. The calico clawed at the white she-cat until Milkfur sunk her claws into Mossdawn's sides.

Rainmist, who had padded there, saw Mossdawn, and she ran towards the medicine cat den.

"Mossdawn! No, please, don't die on me!" Crimsonstorm cried.

"Don't you cry.. Crimsonstorm. I can't feel any pain.. This little fall of rain.. Can hardly pain me more.. You're here.. I shall die knowing that.. But you will keep me safe.. And also keep me close.. This rain will make these flowers.. Grow." She mewed, her sides leaking with pain, and her paws barely touching the blooming flowers.

"But.. You _must_ live, Mossdawn! Oh, Twigfeather! Please, heal her wounds!" Crimsonstorm pleaded, his golden eyes full of tears.

"Just h-hold me now.. Let the wounds be.. Just shelter me. And comfort me.." Mossdawn coughed.

"You could live, for a thousand moons.. If I could just show you how!" He whispered.

"This fall of rain can't hurt me now.. This rain, will wash away what's past! And you will keep me safe.. And also keep me close.. I'll sleep in your embrace at last." She croaked.

"The rain that brings you here is StarClan blessed! The clouds begin to go, and I'm at rest.. A breath away from where you are.. I've come home from so far.." She mewed.

"So don't you cry, Crimsonstorm.." Mossdawn whispered.

"Hush-a-bye, dear Mossdawn.." Crimsonstorm's muzzle was clearly stained with tears.

"I can't feel any pain.. This little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now.." She murmured.

"You can't feel any pain.. This little fall of rain, can hardly hurt you now.." He whispered.

"I'm here.." Crimsonstorm told Mossdawn.

"That's all I need to know!" She coughed, very violently.

"And you will keep me safe.." Her paws were twitching too violent.

"I will stay with you.." He murmured.

"And also keep me close.." She struggled to keep her voice alive.

"And the rain.." Mossdawn's eyes were started to lose the light.

"And the rain.." Crimsonstorm wailed, knowing that Rainmist was staring unbelievably at Twigfeather.

"Will make these flowers.." Mossdawn uttered.

"Will make these flowers..." Crimsonstorm paused. "Grow.." He finished.

..

Moons later, Rainmist had Crimsonstorm's and her's first litter. There was a reddish she-kit with emerald eyes and a blue-gray tabby she-kit with golden eyes.

"What shall we name them?" Rainmist asked.

"Err. How about you name them?" Crimsonstorm meowed.

She thought for a moment. "The reddish she-kit will be Flowerkit. And the blue-gray tabby will be.." She thought real hard.

"Mosskit. After Mossdawn." She purred, looking at Silverpelt, hoping Mossdawn was watching.

And she was.


End file.
